You left, now it's my turn
by Brogalini Tangerini
Summary: The Cullens left not know what she was, it was the day they came back that Bella got caught. She willingly went back to school where she proceeds to fall in love. Does Bella have a chance with her dream man or has her best friend/sister ruined it for her
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Ungghh why do I always get the Strigoi" I whispered to myself I also saw a couple of St. Vladimir Guardians looking at me. Damn. I grabbed my stakes and ran outside after the Strigoi. Damn he's fast.

"Come back here" I shouted pushing myself faster through the forest. He stopped after five minutes. I heard pounding footsteps behind me.

"Seriously, what do you want from me? That's like six of you in the last week that I've killed" I said getting into the defence position.

"We want the Dragomir princess" the Strigoi hissed

"So do I, if I knew where she went don't you think I would go after her" I asked getting pissed. The footsteps behind me stopped, probably hiding in the trees.

"You know you are just like the sparkle vampire that tried to kill me" I hissed

"Sparkle Vampire?" he hissed jumping at me.

I dodged and did a round house, kicking him in the back. "Yeah, red eyes, rock hard skin, emotionless and heartless" I said. He jumped up thoroughly pissed. Punches started flying this way and that. I kicked him in the gut, and stabbed a stake right into his heart.

"Next time, don't mess with a Hathaway, especially after I've killed what twenty five of your kind in the last 3 months alone" I spat at the dead Strigoi "Stan, I'll leave you to clean that up" I called into the forest and ran in the opposite direction towards the Cullen residence. Looks like the Cullens are back. Can't stick being away from me for 4 months, hah. I mentally chuckled. It was then that I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head behind me, looks like they got better security. Because I wasn't looking where I was going I ran straight into Emmett.

"Damn, Emmett move" I hissed, he immediately stepped out of the way.

"Thank you, Emmy" I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Damn, Hathaway you really can run" The guardian panted

"And you are Guardian?" I asked

"Dimitri Belikov" he said in his Russian twang.

"Hmm... Russian, a lot like Dashkov's Guardian Dolohov he could be here trying to get Lissa, but then Kirova wouldn't have hired him. Hmm...Anyways it was nice meeting you Belikov but I have to dash, have to hunt down and then murder my sister and then the Dragomir princess" I saluted and ran down the driveway, just as Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo came into view.

"Damn, more bloody vampires" I muttered and turned round running towards Emmett and Belikov who were locked in a staring contest. All cars stopped and Cullens stood by Emmett. I stood in the middle.

"Belikov, I'm not coming back to St. Vlads yet. I have to kill my sister. She left me here fighting PSI-Hounds, and got Lissa to use Compulsion to wipe Charlie's memories making him think I was his only daughter. As you have seen and heard Belikov, I can protect myself and about 26 Strigoi have been brutally staked and I'm only 16" I said

Alberta and Stan stepped out from the trees.

"Guardian Petrov, Stan" I nodded my head to Alberta.

"Miss Hathaway. We are here to bring you back to St. Vladimirs" Alberta said

"Alberta, why did Kirova send PSI-Hounds after us? Because Rose and Lissa disappeared whilst I fought them off" I asked

"We didn't send PSI-Hounds, not after you Rose and Vasilisa" Alberta said

"Alberta, I'm sure you heard about the amount of Strigoi that have come after me in the last three months, I staked them all, only getting a few bruises. They don't bloody give up" I exclaimed

"Miss Hathaway you left 2 years ago, we haven't trained you how have you been able to kill all those Strigoi?" Stan asked

"I trained myself, as well as watching how those sparkle vampires fight, I kind of adopted my own vampire killing technique" I shrugged

"Your mother is so angry at you and Rose" Stan said

"Why should she be? Janine was the one who dumped us at St. Vlads in the first place and none of you listened when we told you what Victor Dashkov did to Lissa. Alberta I told Kirova that he abused Lissa's power and took advantage of her, all she said was Dashkov wasn't that evil and Lissa was okay" I stated getting angry.

"C'mon if you come back with us, you can graduate with Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile" Alberta said

"Ah, Mason and Eddie, you haven't heard from Adrian Ivashkov have you? Who knew he share's Lissa's powers" I said

"Adrian, annoying bugger, all set on find you girls, except he wasn't allowed too" Belikov said

"I agree, but he has fallen in love with me. Alberta if I agree to come back to St. Vlads I want to change dorms and I want to become someone else's guardian. Because I don't even want too see them right now let alone talk too them or even share a room. They knew what they were doing when Vasilisa changed Mr. Swan's memories" I said to Alberta

"Okay Miss Hathaway, let's go talk to Kirova" Alberta said

"Oh and Stan, go ahead and check Portland for Vasilisa and Rosemarie. They were supposed to go there if we got separated. I think Rose thinks I'm dead and she probably isn't mourning for me" I said

"Edward, I don't love you, your not good for me, you don't belong in my world you were just a distraction for me. That's what you said the day you broke up with me isn't it? Well you can have your words back I don't want them" I said. I heard the other Cullens gasp. "Anyways, goodbye, it's time I go back to school and fall in love with being a Guardian again, so Au Revoir" I said, waved and ran through the forest back to the Swan place. I vaguely heard Stan say 'It's Guardian Alto' I jumped into Alberta's car after grabbing my stuff from Charlie's house. Alberta and Belikov were in the front.

"I guess I have to get marks now, Alberta all of the kids at St. Vlads are gonna think I'm a heartless killer with all the Strigoi that came after me and failed in the last three months." I sighed

"Bella, you were protecting yourself, they were evil after all" Alberta sighed

"Thanks, Alberta" I said and drifted off into the land of sleep.

Two Hours later.

Still BPOV

"Okay Stan, yeah okay, bye" Alberta put her phone away.

"What'd I miss?" I asked rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"Turns out Rose and Lissa were only too eager to rat you out" Alberta sighed

"I kind of wish I wasn't a twin anymore" I sighed

"Bella, we will be at school in 2 minutes" Belikov said

"Alberta, do you think Kirova will expel me?" I asked

"Nah, you're too good, to get expelled" she said pulling up to the gates.

"Looks like from now on it's Guardian Petrov and Belikov." I mused "So Belikov when was the last time you spoke to Andrew Dolohov?" I asked

"Why?" he asked turning round to look at me

"A couple of weeks ago I heard some Strigoi talking about Dolohov finishing some business of Dashkov's. I just figured that since Andrew is supposed to be an all good Strigoi fighting Guardian. Dashkov has to have Dolohov doing something bad, if he can't do it himself because he screwed up with Vasilisa and us. We got away. I reckon Dolohov is going to take out Vasilisa's Guardians, meaning me and Rosemarie, but little does he know that I've killed every Strigoi he sent my way and I've trained myself for the past two years. Rosemarie on the other hand would be easy to take out, I'm going to suggest to Kirova that Rosemarie doesn't become Vasilisa's Guardian, bond or not. Rosemarie could have gotten her killed already" I started talking to myself more and more.

"I wonder if Stan still has my stake. I liked that one" I murmured.

"Ah, Guardian Alto, he would never leave a good stake behind" Alberta smiled pulling up to the school. I spied Mason and Eddie walking across the courtyard.

"Back in a sec, Alberta, Belikov" I nodded my head and jumped out of the car and straight onto Mason's back.

"Miss me? Hun" I whispered in his ear.

"Bella" Mason and Eddie shouted"

"Well no I'm the sugar plum fairy" I said jumping off Mason's back.

"It's nice to see you back here Bella" Eddie smiled

"It's good too see you too, Eddie, Mase. You guys may have to hold me back when Stan comes back with Rosemarie. It may be against the rules to hurt Moroi, but I can still hurt a dhampir" I chuckled

"Bella, please don't get yourself expelled?" Mase whined

"Kirova might let me, it all depends on when Rosemarie gets here and I'm changing rooms, no more staying with Rosemarie. Alberta is getting me changed" I smiled as Alberta and Belikov came over.

"What happened Bella? You never call her Rosemarie, this is a first." Eddie asked, always the perceptive one, Eddie.

"Eddie, she left me to fight PSI-Hounds, she took Vasilisa used compulsion on Mr. Swan to make him think I was his only daughter, so I had to stay in Washington, and then I couldn't get a hold of them, so I had to fight and kill the 26 Strigoi that have attacked me in the last three months" I explained

"I might just kill her with you" Both Eddie and Mase exclaimed.

"Okay, before you think of plans to kill the other Miss Hathaway, we should go to Kirova" Alberta said.

"Okay, see you later boys, tell Adrian you got him a present and I will call you with the details later" I smiled, kissed their cheeks and walked to Kirova's office with Alberta and Belikov.

"Good afternoon, Kirova" I smiled "its good too see you again"

"Likewise, Miss Hathaway, now would you please enlighten me on why you had to take the Dragomir princess off campus for two years?" Kirova asked

"Kirova, I came back because I was sick of being away from Miss Dragomir and Rosemarie, they left me fighting PSI-Hounds, Vasilisa used compulsion on a human making it so I had to stay in Washington whilst they left. Since then I have killed 26 Strigoi in the last 3 months. Kirova If I may I would like to become a Guardian to someone other than Miss Dragomir and I wish to change rooms, so I am no longer sharing with Rosemarie. Oh and I bet Rosemarie would have gotten Vasilisa killed if any Strigoi found them by now. We all know how she is; there is no way she would have trained. Kirova just so you know, I tried to tell you what Dashkov did too Vasilisa, I even tried to talk to the Queen about it, but she didn't have the time to talk" I explained calmly

"Well, you are back now, yes you can change rooms and I will talk to the Queen about you being Guardian to someone different. Also we will arrange to get you your marks, Bella you are the best Guardian in your year. It would be a shame to see you not graduate" Kirova told me.

"Thank You Kirova and please don't tell them when Stan brings them in. Now I'm sure Stan is here so I'm gonna go talk to Eddie and Mase so I can scare the crap out of Ivashkov. See you later Kirova" I smiled.

"See you soon and Miss Hathaway?"

"Yes, Kirova?"

"Don't scare him so much as for him to end up in the hospital wing for thinking he is crazy" Kirova chuckled

"Now Kirova, would I really do that? Well yes I would, but I don't want to kill him not yet anyway. Oh Belikov?" I smiled

"Yes, Miss Hathaway?" Belikov asked

"Watch your back around my sister, if I know her, which I do, she will probably try to get in your pants. The only who refuse her are those who like me or Vasilisa or they are Guardians. If I do remember just before we left I'm sure she tried to get Ozera, but he refused claiming he had his eyes on someone else, I think she huffed and got Zeklos instead" I warned him

"I get it, Miss Hathaway is tough to handle" Belikov said

"Good you heard me loud and clear, Comrade. Kirova if she gets too much too handle threaten her by saying she will be Guarding the Badicas when she graduates. I'm pretty sure she will either throw a hissy fit or shut right up" I smiled walking to the door.

"We hear you, Bella" Kirova smiled. I turned as I pulled the door open.

"Kirova, I never thought I'd say this but I actually missed this place" I laughed and exited the room

I walked across the courtyard up the guy Dhampir dorm stairs and right into Mase and Eddie's room. They were on the couch.

"Hey boys, fancy helping me move into my new room?" I asked waving the key about

"Yeah, come on time for kill Rosemarie and scare the crap out of Adrian." Mase laughed

"Mase my idea exactly" I laughed and high fived him.

1 hour later

"Right all done, I'll go call Adrian, put a blind fold on him and lead him into the gym" Mason smiled

"I'll be waiting with Shorty and Sprite just outside the gym. When Mase takes Adrian in we will follow silently" Eddie said

"I will be in the gym, changed in shorts and a sports bra with my stake, my music will be blaring, when Mase comes in I will do a couple of backward walkovers land on Adrian's back, kiss his neck, jump of spin round kiss him on the lips, while he still has the blindfold on, then I will whisper seductively in his ear 'miss me Ivashkov?' his blindfold comes off, when Mase unties the blindfold I'll be in the girls changing room. Eddie will whisper in Shorty's ear 'play along' Ivashkov will get freaked and before he does anything stupid Mase, you turn up my music, Eddie you turn Ivashkov away from the changing room door and I will sneak up on him and jump on his back. He may just piss himself whilst we roll on the floor laughing, and then we ignore Shorty and Sprite and run back up here, Shorty might think we ran to your or her rooms so she will never know" I smiled at the plan

"Let's go" Eddie said, I grabbed my clothes and ran to the gym. The boys ran off in a different direction. When I got to the Gym I saw Belikov sitting on a bench.

"Belikov what are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask you the same thing, Kirova is making me, Petrov and Alto train Rose" Belikov said

"Belikov once you tackle her, she will say some crap like 'I like a man on top' ignore her and then stake her and say 'your dead, you are going to get lucky if the Queen lets you protect Tasha Ozera let alone the last Dragomir' it will piss her off so bad. Oh and I'm here because this is where me Mase and Eddie put our STCOOAI plan into action" I smiled

"STCOOAI plan?" Belikov asked raising an eyebrow

"Scare the crap out of Adrian Ivashkov plan" I smiled

"Can I watch?"

"Sure, Comrade just don't get in the way or interrupt, ooh I know I can spar with you while I wait for Mase, let me just get changed" I squealed and ran into the changing rooms and changed into my black sports bra and denim shorts. I grabbed my iPod and the portable docking station and walked back into the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your extremely sneaky you know that?" Adrian whispered in my ear.

"I know now shhhhhhh" I whispered waiting in anticipation for my assignment on the field exercise.

"Vasilisa Dragomir your guardian will be Eddie Castile" Queen Tatiana announced

"Sweet" Eddie and I whispered at the same time. I pushed him up to go collect his packet of information, whilst glancing at Rose she looked furious.

"Rosemarie Hathaway your charge is Christian Ozera" Tatiana announced

"WHAT" Rose screeched standing up

5 minutes later

"Finally although there are five Moroi who don't have guardians right now, don't worry they will be arriving later on today. There is one more dhampir and I have been told that she is the best in her year so Isabella Hathaway you will spend three weeks guarding my great nephew Adrian Ivashkov and then you will spend the remaining 4 weeks guarding me" Several gasps echoed throughout the room.

"Thank you my queen" I said once I got closer to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Miss Hathaway" I slowly walked over to Adrian.

"Well it looks like you have another shadow for the next three weeks babe" I laughed

"Ah, but this time you can't go back to your dorm at night" Adrian smiled

"Nope, I have the couch in your apartment" I giggled

"Damn, I forgot about that, at least its a pull out bed" Adrian smiled

"I suppose, defending you against my teachers pretending to be Strigoi should be enough and guarding Tatiana is shouting trouble" I said

"Why?" Adrian looked so cute confused  
"If Strigoi hear a teenager is guarding the Queen, how long do you think they'll wait before the attacks start? So all we have to do is find out who'll tip them off" I said


End file.
